Sadie Hawkins Dance
by pReen-Ninja
Summary: When Destiny Island High has a Sadie Hawkins dance, how will Sora get Kairi to ask him? SoraxKairi, some RoxasxNaminè. ONESHOT.


**A/N**: This just randomly popped into my head while listening to "Sadie Hawkins Dance" by Relient K, which this oneshot is loosely based on. Funny song, though this fanfic isn't meant to be all that humorous. And I personally think it sucks, especially the ending, so, PLEASE, critique. I mean, I don't mind if you put, "OMG I loved it!" or something of that nature, but don't just say, "UR RITING SUX OMG DIE." Tell me what you don't/do like, why, and how I can improve it.

Oh, and, just because it says in this fic that Riku is considered the hottest guy in the school, it doesn't mean him, Sora, and the others are popular. Nor does it reflect my personal view (I much prefer Roxas, thank you). So yeah, go and read.

ONE MORE THING. This is my first KH fanfic, and I'm sorry if they seem a bit out-of-character, it was intentional, to fit the plot line of the song more.

**DISCLAIMER**: I would probably be spending my time doing much better things (like shopping…) if I owned Kingdom Hearts. The only person I own in this fic is the jerk football player. Even though I wish I owned Roxas, Tidus, and Sora… ANYWAYS…

The halls of Destiny Islands High School were filled with conversations, most of which were centered on the upcoming Sadie Hawkins dance. The walls were covered with posters announcing the date of the dance: September 27th. "The Girls Ask the Guys!" one poster also announced.

Sora Hikari, his cousin Roxas, and their friend Riku were walking down the hall when Roxas brought up the topic. "So have any girls asked you guys yet?" he questioned with a wide grin.

Riku sighed. "I think I've been asked by every girl in school," he said, as if it were something to be ashamed of. "And some twice."

"You just had to rub it in!" Sora laughed, even though it annoyed him occasionally that his best friend was considered the hottest guy in school. "But no one has asked me yet."

Roxas's grin just got wider as he began to speak. "Naminè asked me earlier!" he announced, clearly excited.

Sora just sighed inwardly while congratulating his cousin. Roxas had liked Naminè since seventh grade. Sora only wished that the one person he wanted to go with would ask him: Kairi. His best friend since… well, forever, but he could not imagine her ever returning his feelings.

Sora turned from walking with his friends, and went down a lone hallway to think. It was his free period, after all. How could he hint to Kairi that he wanted to go with her? As he began to form practice conversations in his head, he passed the girls' bathroom, where he heard a conversation going on between a few girls. He could distinctively hear Kairi's voice above the other few.

"Oh my gosh, Naminè!" she squealed, and Sora could imagine her tightly hugging her friend. "Roxas said yes!"

Sora stopped for a moment, a few feet away from the door, shamelessly eavesdropping. He was sure Naminè would ask Kairi who she wanted to go with. Sure enough…

"Yes… Kairi… can't… breathe…" Naminè said. "But who are you going with?"

Sora heard footsteps coming down the hall way, and was not eager to be caught lurking outside the girls' bathroom. He began to walk slowly, enough to still hear the conversation inside.

"Well, I was thinking of asking-"

"Watch it!" yelled a football player, as Sora walked straight into him, as his eyes were glued to the door.

"Oh," Sora mumbled, disappointed that he had missed the end of Kairi's sentence. "Sorry."

Yawning, Sora glanced around the cafeteria to try and spot a seat. He slowly walked over to the table where his friends were sitting, taking a seat between Roxas and Tidus. They were talking about the upcoming Blitz Ball tryouts. Sora did not pay much attention to the conversation, his mind was elsewhere. He looked up and glanced around the cafeteria, looking for Kairi. Then he remembered – she had second lunch.

"Sora?" Roxas asked waving his hand in front of Sora's face.

"What?" Sora asked, his attention turning to his cousin.

"Where has your mind been today?" Roxas asked, with a hint of concern. "You seem kind of out of it."

Sora smiled. "It must be the nap I got last period in English. Still a bit sleepy."

Roxas laughed. "It figures. If you're not eating, or thinking about Kairi-" this was met by a "Hey!" from Sora, and another laugh from Roxas "- then you're sleeping. But, Tidus just asked you if you were going to try out for the Blitz Ball team this year."

Sora nodded. "Of course! I've been practicing over the summer, and I think I have a chance of making it."

The bell then rang, and Sora stood up along with everyone else to hurry to the next class. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his shoulder from behind. Turning, Sora came face-to-face with the football player from earlier.

"Did I see you staring at my girl a second ago?" the football player asked menacingly.

Sora shook his head. "I don't think so-"

"Are you calling me a liar?" the football player asked, shoving Sora back roughly. "Don't let me ever catch you near her again, or I'll-" His sentence was punctuated by a swipe of his fist, aimed towards Sora's nose.

Sora ducked, and ran down the nearest hallway. He was not about to get bruised up before the dance, whether Kairi asked him or not. Not hearing any foot steps behind him, Sora slowed his run to a walk, and glanced over his shoulder for a moment when-

"-hey!" he heard Kairi yell, as he ran into her. Whipping his head around, he reached out just in time to catch her from her fall. As he helped her back up, she said, "Oh, it's you Sora!"

Sora smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. Sorry about that, there was this football player, and-"

Kairi giggled, sending a chill down his spine. "It's okay Sora. I don't mind falling, as long as you're always there to catch me."

Sora smiled, and said, "Don't worry, I'll always be there. But, I gotta get to my next class. I'm already late." He turned, and began to walk away.

"Wait, Sora!" Kairi called after him.

Sora turned back to face her. "Yeah?" he asked, hopefully.

"I just wanted to say that," Kairi began, and took a big breath. "Well, we've known each other for, like, ever, right? And maybe, I dunno, I mean, you're my best friend and we could, well, if you wanted to…" She paused for a moment, nervously.

"Yes?" Sora asked, almost impatiently. His hopes had gotten so high by now that he thought if she let him down, he might never come back up again.

"Willyougotothedancewithme?" Kairi crammed into one quick word, though Sora understood it all, his face completely lit up.

"YES!" he shouted, hugging her tightly, which lifted her off the ground. Realizing what he had just done, he set her back down quickly. "Uh… I mean, sure, I'll go with you."

Kairi giggled again. "Nice save, Sora," she laughed. "But I gotta head to lunch. See you after school, okay?"

"Yeah," Sora agreed. "Maybe I could walk you home?"

Kairi smiled. "I'd really like that, Sora." She then turned towards the cafeteria. "See you then!" she said, walking away.

"Okay!" Sora replied. He began to walk to his next class, when he got an idea. Turning, he sprinted down the hall towards Kairi. "Kairi!" he shouted.

As she turned to face him, he quickly leaned down and kissed her. When they broke apart after a second or two, they were both grinning.

"I'll walk you to lunch," Sora said, taking her hand.

Kairi nodded, the grin still on her face. "Okay," she said, and they walked towards the cafeteria.


End file.
